


Office Games

by Untouchable_Hexing_Witch



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untouchable_Hexing_Witch/pseuds/Untouchable_Hexing_Witch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both going to hell, but at least they were going to have fun getting there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Games

**Author's Note:**

> O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Disclaimer O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O
> 
> X-men Evolution and it’s characters don’t belong to me. They belong to Marvel, but if they did belong to me...wow...I would have some serious fun ;)
> 
> O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O 
> 
> This chapter contains adultery...very graphical, shameless acts of adultery. So if that’s not going to make you happy, as much as I would want you to read this and let me know what you think, It’ll probably be better if you skip it…

 

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O Office Games O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Green eyes stayed focus on a computer screen. Spread across it was a window with row after row of numbers in sporadic order. The room was completely quiet except for the clicking of fingers on a keyboard.

The sound abruptly stopped though when a small beeping come from underneath the computer screen. Though the typing had stopped, the fingers on the keyboard remained where they were, not moving until the beeping had ended. When they finally did move they move downwards, pulling at the desk drawer to see the culprit of the earlier sound.

A silver watch sat in the middle of the drawer. The face was black and there were diamonds where the numbers should be. Both hands were pointing in the same direction and she quietly read the time to herself...10:50am.

The green eyes left the watch to look at the big clock over the arch of a pair of doors to confirm the time. It was indeed ten fifty on that clock as well.

A small frown started to twitch on her lips as a fluttering started to build up in her insides and a leg carefully crossed over the other. She had been doing a great job at keeping her mind focus on her work and tasks, the morning had sped by like nothing and now there she was, ten minutes away from the biggest thrill ride of her life. The wait was going to be eternal! It always was, and it didn't help that she wasn’t the most patient person in the world.

She sighed and leaned into her seat knowing that there wouldn't be any more calls to the office, she had programmed the phone lines to automatically shut off at that time on Mondays. Her eyes looked away from the clock above the doors and moved to stare out the window placed diagonally from her desk. The sun was shining, the clouds were blue, it seemed like it was going to a beautiful day...it reminded her a lot of the day she had first stepped into the building, and as the memory came to mind she couldn't help but smile.

It had been an utter, complete disaster.

The interview had been scheduled for a Monday morning, and it had been scheduled right after the weekend she had received the keys to her new apartment in the city. Her father had dropped her and some boxes off that same night. Instead of checking which boxes daddy dearest had decided to load in the car though she went to work on visualizing where she was planning to put all of her things and deciding what side of the apartment would be going to her roommate who also happened to be her best friend. She spent hours debating, and so when it came time to sleep she decided she'd wake up early to shower and get her outfit ready.

Bad idea. If she had looked through the boxes right then and there she would have realized that the boxes with her clothes were missing. She had immediately freaked out and messaged her best friend Anna who was arriving to move in that same day but to her dismay she wouldn't be getting there until later after her interview leaving her with no clothes to borrow or wear.

The option of calling and rescheduling the interview was still in the air, but the company she had applied for was one of the top in the business. She had been lucky just to get a call and if she let the opportunity slip away there was no guarantee they wouldn't hire one of the other applicants or that’d even give her another shot.

She had to go...therefore she had to improvise.

She had not found any boxes with her clothes but she she had found one with clothes. It was a box of her and Anna's Halloween costumes from their years in college. So with a big heavy sigh she went into the box and took out what she could make work.

She arrived at the tall building an hour after getting dressed. Looking up at it would definitely have the effect of making you feel like an ant in a giants world and that would be intimidating to some. Not her though, her father had brought her up to believe in herself and her abilities so when she walked in she walked in with her head held up high.

That confidence went down a notch after she was escorted into the room were all the other applicants were waiting patiently. The room was full of beautiful, young woman, more than half of them with golden locks that caressed their shoulders in a mess of waves and curls. As her eyes lowered she was met with multiple skin colors. All of the other applicants were in skirts, short skirts with the hemline not going past their knees.

At the sound of her entrance they had turned to look at her and many had smug smiles plastered on their faces while they looked her over promoting her to look down at herself as well. The long black skirt Anna had used for a Morticia Addams costume covered her legs and her old combat boots. Her shirt was a white with an oval neckline, it was an old pirate shirt which thankfully wasn't on the skanky side and covered her chest. It also didn't have the big puffy long sleeves. To cover the fact that it was indeed a costume though she wore her black long sleeve boyfriend cardigan. Her makeup was neutral colors for her skin tone giving her a natural look and her long dark brown hair was in a tight bun. She caught sight of herself on a large frame near the wall she was standing by and frowned, she looked like a fucken librarian. No, this was not going to be her day.

After multiple girls came and went from the double doors that led to another room her name finally got called and she made her way over trying to forget that she looked like a mess and hoping against all odds that her resume would be enough to impress. In the room there were two individuals waiting for her. A man sat in front of a long desk in a chair that was exaggeratedly huge and a woman stood besides him.

The woman was beautiful. Blonde, blue eyed, and well endowed. She reminded her of many of the applicants that were waiting outside. The blonde looked her over and surprisingly enough she smiled after taking a good look at her and then stretched a hand out toward her introducing herself.

Crystal Amaquelin-Maximoff.

She had reached out her hand and gave a firm handshake. After that the blonde leaned into the oversized chair and put a hand on the man's shoulder introducing him as well.

Pietro Maximoff, if she got hired this would be her boss. He was a lot younger than what she had imagined he'd be. His silver hair was slicked back, his lips had been in a thin line and his dark blue eyes looked her over unimpressed.

The interview started shortly after that. Mrs. Maximoff asked all the questions and she answered making sure to make eye contact between both though she'd have admit that the piercing sapphire eyes scrutinizing her we're starting to make her uncomfortable. When the interview ended the blond woman shook hands with her once again, thanked her for coming in and mentioned that her resume and qualifications sounded great and that they were planning to make a decision by the end of the day.

Mr. Maximoff just offered a curt nod as she departed. She honestly didn't expect a call back so when she received one later that night with the honey sweet voice of Crystal Maximoff on the other side of the line she was very surprised. She started two days after that...and when Crystal Maximoff saw her on that day she smiled but it hadn't been as bright as it was on their initial meeting.

She had figured out why early on. The woman was very jealous and possessive when it came to the silver haired man that co-ran the company. Maybe not so much when it came to her, but the reason for that was also obvious from the very beginning.

She wasn't his type.

He liked them with long super model legs, hair that shone like the sun, and eyes that matched the sky. She was barely five-four, her hair was the color of damp soil and her eyes were clear cut grass. Crystal Maximoff did not find her threatening, and though she was sure that her resume has intrigued the blonde woman she had no doubt in her mind that the way she had looked that fateful day was the real reason she was there.

The ironic thing though was that she had become more threatening than any of the three people that the situation revolved around expected, herself included.

A small smile started creeping up on her lips at the thought but before she could add on to those thoughts her spaced out stare was broken once again by the beeping of the watch in her drawer.

Both watches were sync and that meant it was time.

She stood up and gave herself a quick once over making sure that there were no wrinkles on her skirt. Her hand then went to her desk where she had placed a manilla folder earlier. She slid the folder towards her taking it off the desktop and made her way to the closed doors. Once she reached them her hand went for the door knob and turned it, as the door open she turned and gave the lobby area one last look to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything.

Her eyes went to her desk and the last thing she saw before entering the dark room was her nameplate.

Laura Kinney, Secretary.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Pietro Maximoff yawned after reading the newest email from his father detailing the company's next move to go against their rivals. He pushed the button to start a reply and halfway through it his Omega Speedmaster watch went off prompting him to perk a brow and look at the time on his computer screen to verify the time. After the  quick glance he drafted the email he had begun, closed his laptop completely and stored it in his desk drawer leaving his desktop empty of any objects except the large black company phone.

He then leaned back on his chair and looked ahead of him towards the massive windows in his office. The Lehnsherr/Maximoff building they were in was the tallest in the city so being up on his floor showed a great view of the rest of the city and a nice view of the sky.

He turned his chair sideways and turned to look behind him, the bright blue sky was there too. Unlike the other side though these weren’t windows showing the natural beauty of the sky outside. No, these were mirrors and they were just reflecting the image. Since the mirrors were behind him they also reflected his image and that of his desk. Crystal had given him the oddest look when she had first seen them and asked why he had put them in and why there. He had answered that because he liked the view so much that he wanted it reflected behind him, that it would almost make it look like he was floating in the middle of the sky. He had also added that he liked looking at himself, and that was the answer that had satisfied her and made her drop the subject completely.

She knew him. She knew he did in fact like looking at himself, so much so that she joked and called him a narcissist on many occasions. She knew him, they had been married for five years...she should know him. Yet it never stopped amusing him that even though she knew him as well as she did she would miss every other little lie he told.

The mirrors were for him to look at himself, so maybe it wasn’t a complete lie but he would be lying if he said that his reflection was the only thing he wanted to see. No, the other figure he wanted to see reflected through those mirrors was much smaller in frame than himself.

She had come to him six months ago from out of nowhere and his initial reaction to her had been...nothing. That wasn’t to say she wasn’t a pretty girl, but there had been nothing to his initial liking. She was plain, she was bland and for whatever reason that first day she had looked very amish. All the girls that had caught his interest were sent away or were in the lobby and would be getting sent away as soon as his wife saw them. Crystal knew what he liked and he liked her so the chances that any of the females wearing skirts that went to mid-thigh or higher would ever make it into the building again was incredibly low.

He knew what he had gotten into when he married though and that was the exact reason he had let her do the hiring. It would stop her from bitching later and throwing accusations in his face. This way he won because she would hire who she wanted, and she had wanted Laura Kinney the moment she had walked into that room. He had been less than thrilled but he had let her made the choice and there was no way he could change her mind.

She had loved the long skirt, and the bun doo and conservative blouse. Again the only word to describe what he thought when he first saw her was amish, so imagine his and Crystals surprise when she walked in on her first day of work. Her hair was in a half up half down ponytail, the skirt wasn't overly short but it didn't touch the floor and her blouse was modest but showed off her shoulders nicely. Not so Amish anymore.

He expected Crystal to throw her bitch fit and whine to him about false pretenses, but it never came. His wife went over things with her, the reports and duties expected of her and the most important thing...how he liked his coffee. She had taken the notes she needed, nodded a lot and when it was all done Crystal gave him a passionate kiss and left them alone.

The silence that filled the room had been awkward and both individuals looked at each other not sure what to say. He had been the one to finally break the silence speaking for the first time since meeting her. He welcomed her aboard handed her a report and asked that it'd be ready by four.

The tryst didn't start that day. There still hadn't been anything special about her. Then again he didn't spend too much time with her to notice. She was great at her job though. The reports where always accurate, always on time and she made a mean cup of joe.

They kept this type of professional relationship going for a while, speaking to each only on a need to basis. It would be two whole months before that changed, before something in him changed.

He had walked out of the elevator that led to his office and stopped mid-step when he noticed her. One of her legs was planted on her desktop while the other was on the arm of her chair trying to keep herself balanced as she reached her hand up towards the light bulb, which he assumed had gone out.

He wasn't sure why she had chosen to fix it, the light that came from her window was enough lighting for the room but instead of bringing that to her attention he asked, "Why are you doing that?"

"Because the stupid bulb went out..." Was her response in an 'obviously' sort of tone which led him to perk a brow. Every time they spoke she was soft spoken and courteous, sometimes even shy and awkward.  He would have never figured that a word like stupid was in her vocabulary and wondered what other words were hidden in there.

"Right, I assumed that. What I meant is why are you doing that? We have handymen in the building you know..." He had answered in a sarcastic way himself and at hearing this tone he watched her eyes widen and she turned to glance at him with a panicked look. Ah, so that's what it had been, she hadn't been expecting him.

"Mr. Maximoff! I'm so..." She didn't finish her sentence as the chair moved making her try to regain her balance.

He had found himself walking towards her at that moment, his hands up in the air as if that would help steady her, "Careful..." He advised and watched as she balanced herself up straight again. "You sure you don't want to come down here so we can call Evan?"

"No it's alright, I'm already up here."

He nodded and watched her for a bit. She took the bulb that has gone out out and started turning the new one and he didn't know what came over him but he found his lips parting, "You turned the switch off right?"

"Wha..." The question never made it past her lips as the sound of a spark echoed through the room and she gave a small yelp of surprise. The spark had surprised her to the point that the foot that had been on the chair moved making the chair roll away and she started falling down.

Her eyes had closed and she was ready for the harsh impact of hitting the blue carpet but when it didn't come her eyes opened and she found herself looking at the light blue of the sky from her window. Her expression changed to confusion before her head looked down to see just how that had happened.

The moment she looked down she saw silver and she felt her face get red at the realization that her chest was in her bosses face. His arms were securely wrapped around her butt making sure she didn't hit the ground and without much thought her lips parted and she said, "Wow...you're fast."

Seconds after the comment she realized how stupid she must have sounded and basic instinct kicked in which caused her to try and get away from the embarrassing situation. He hadn’t had a chance to comment on her remark. Not only because her chest was in his face but because the moment he pulled his head back to answer she started to squirm as if she had ants down her skirt.

"Let…”

"Can you…”

“Me…”

“Just wait…”

“Go…”

“Stop…”

“Please..."

“Moving..."

He started losing his grip on her causing his arms to smooth over her rump as he lowered her down. The action caused her body to freeze right at the moment where he had lowered her so that they were face to face. Sapphire met Jade and they both froze for a moment caught off guard by the close proximity.

The ding of the elevator was what finally made him place her down and move away from her. Both had turned to see who their guest was and he had perked an eyebrow at the raven haired male that got off the elevator and walked towards them.

“Good Morn…,” the greeting stopped once the the man caught sight of him, “Mr. Maximoff, Hi! It’s nice to see you...you’re never this early to the office.”

His head tilted down to looked away from the males face and instead focused on his hands. He was carrying a manilla folder, “Keller...what do you have there?” he asked tilting his head a little to signal that he was talking about what the younger man was carrying.

“Oh, these...they’re…”

“Your morning reports,” Laura answered interrupting the dark haired male. This answer had made him turn to her with a questioning look and as if being able to read his mind Laura gave a small smile, “I know it’s my job to retrieve these from the printing floor for you but Mr. Keller likes to be helpful and bring them up to me…”

He nodded at the explanation and thought back to the way she had originally responded to him when he had arrived. She had been expecting someone else, “That’s very kind of you,” he started and turned back to the Julian Keller, “I’ll go ahead and take those now…”

Julian Keller had looked surprised by the words and looked from the short girl to him. After a few seconds of standing still he realized what he was doing and nodded eagerly, “Of course.” and with those words handed the folder over to the taller man.

He had then taken the folder and gave a curt nod and then the three stayed in an awkward silence. After a few seconds his  lip parted and asked, “Was there anything else?”

Julian started fumbling over his words but eventually shook his head and with a “no sir” turned and disappeared back into the elevator. He watched him go amused by the actions and turned to his short secretary who looked relieved. Feeling the gaze on her she turned to face him and gave a small nod, “I should start working on your itinerary…”

“Right…” he answered in a low tone before watching her move her chair back behind her desk. After she was sitting he looked up to the ceiling, “That…” the word made her turn to look up at the light bulb that was now shining brightly, “Don’t do it again. You might get hurt…”

“Yes, sir.”

He nodded at her and walked away from her towards the double doors that led to his office. After he opened one of the doors and was about to walk past them he stopped. The thank you was loud and clear but he didn’t turn to face her. He didn’t do anything to really acknowledge the words, instead he just walked in and closed the door behind him.

And that was it. He didn’t know what had sparked something that day but something had. It might have been the deep shade of green that he had never paid attention to before, the small curves that were definitely there, the fact that someone else showed interest in her, her hidden colorful vocabulary or the smell of lavender that assaulted him when she had been pressed against him. It could have been a combination of all of those...but it didn’t matter what had caused it...a spark had been lit that day and within a few weeks he found himself fanning the flames.

It had started innocent enough. He thought his interest in her was just pure curiosity. That day she had almost ate shit made him wonder what she was really like. He didn’t know why but that slip of her attitude had been intriguing and he wanted to know more.  

So he started asking questions when she'd come in to make his coffee. First the questions had been work related. Why did she want to work there? Where did she want this job to take her? Then it slowly turned into her hobbies. He wouldn't have imagined her to be the type who like to spar but she took a kickboxing class, something he found amusing when she first told him. He had also thought it was a blatant lie but the joke was on him because he would later be able to confirm that information. Eventually she started talking about her personal life: what she did after work, her roommate, her favorite Starbucks drinks, her favorite color, her favorite show...things that he shouldn’t have cared about but found he didn't mind hearing.

Over the few weeks the talks became longer with each passing day and at some point he started to noticing that his thoughts on her were changing and not in a good way. His eyes were lingering on areas they shouldn't have and his mind would stay on her long before she was gone from the room. He wouldn’t get upset when she talked back to him when they were alone. He started to take her with him to the second building ran by his sister across town and at the end of the day when he'd go home he'd park his car outside his mansion but would remain inside not being able to get away from the scent of lavender she left behind.

He had frowned and cursed at himself when he realized what was happening. The curiosity had turned into desire. He shouldn't have been attracted to her, not only because she was his secretary but because she wasn't his usual type at all. It came out of nowhere, it was unexpected and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

He mentally fought himself about the situation for weeks and if he hadn't been too busy lost in his thoughts he would have noticed that her skirts started getting shorter. Not as short as the girls from the interview day but they were starting to get closer to her knees. Her shirts were starting to get tighter showcasing her curves and her eyes started lingering on him more often.

The day that things went a step further and they realized they were on the same page, they were in his office. He asked her to retrieve a book from his bookshelf and after a few minutes she declared that she couldn't find it. He has rolled his eyes at the remark and had gotten up to go to her remarking that it was there, it had to be. He  stopped his stroll when his chest met her back and without hesitation lifted a hand to go over her shoulder, letting his fingertips brush against the book covers trying to find what he was looking for.

When he didn't find it he frowned and moved forward to get a closer inspection which caused her body to move along with his. He finally realized how close they were because the action caused her body to stiffen and in turn his own body went rigid. He didn't know why his lips parted, but they did and his warm breath brushed past her neck causing a shiver to run down her body.

"You ok?"

He heard her exhale and she nodded before turning around to face him. Her back touched the bookshelf and he found his other arm going up to her other side trapping her.

He expected her eyes to be full of confusion, disgust or maybe fear but to his surprise her green eyes looked as bright as ever as she stared him down. They inspected his face carefully before going down his body and coming back up to his face stopping at his lips.

"Are you ok?" She asked repeating his own words back at him.

Unlike her, he answered verbally, "Yeah..."

"Good," she responded and in a daring move arched her back so that her chest made slight contact with his.

He nodded and his eyes went to her fitted blue blazer before going back to meet the green hues, "Good..." He had repeated and leaned in more so there was no longer any space between them.

“Right...so about the book you nee…” she stopped talking when she felt the lightest of touches on her jawline and he waited for the recoil but when it didn’t come he looked up to see the dilated pupils staring back and nothing else needed to be said. His face dove into the crook of her neck, his lips went for the flesh of her throat and her only response was to tilt her head back to welcome the assault.

The act that followed the exchange had been hot, sweaty, quick...wrong, and it was something they were both aware of. He wish he could say knowing he shouldn’t have done it brought up some horrible guilt that ate at him everytime he looked into Crystal’s blue eyes. Guilt that made him sick to his stomach and made him want to confess the heinous act but it didn’t. If anything, knowing that he shouldn't want her...couldn’t have her...made it even more impossible to stay away.

And it seemed she felt the same. Her skirts started getting tighter, a button or two would be undone on her shirts not showing anything too revealing but leaving his mouth dry and his body aching with desire. There were days where she played hard to get but it never lasted long and he would eventually win getting exactly what he wanted from her. Moans, screams and on occasion words from the vocabulary book she wouldn’t normally use at work.

He unconsciously licked his lips and before he could put the image of her screaming one of those words into his head his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his watch beeping again. Not a minute later the door to his office opened. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips, it seemed he wouldn’t have to imagine anything, soon enough the real thing would be echoing all around him.

His eyes found hers automatically when she turned away from the door after closing it and the small click of the door locking echoed throughout the room.

“Good Morning Mr.Maximoff, would you like me to get you your coffee?”

He openly grinned at the question. He wasn’t sure why she kept playing that game when they were alone in closed quarters knowing what was going to go down, but he kind of liked it and played along with her.

“No, thank you.”

She nodded and started walking towards him, when she caught the smile on his face she felt an eyeroll coming. He was taking it as joke but she had actually been very serious. She hadn’t come to see him that morning like she usually did. They knew what day it was and previous weeks ago she had learned that it was best to avoid coming to see him before the appointed time because he would get carried away and decide to get started early. A bad thing when you have a ten o’clock appointment.

“But...I would like you to close the blinds…” she stopped walking when she heard the request and turned to look at the blue sky. After a few seconds she nodded and turned away from him, changing the direction of her walk.

His blue eyes stayed on her, watching every sway of her hips and looking closely at the articles of clothing she was wearing. She wore a tight black vest that started under her bust over a fitted white button up shirt. The shirt was tucked into her black pencil skirt that started at her small waist, hugged her hips beautifully and stopped a little past the knee. Each time she took a step he was able to see a bit more of her tan skin through the thin nylons she wore thanks to the small slit in the middle of her skirt.

His eyes kept going down her legs until they reached her shoes and then he found his smile widening more. She wore black pumps with blue soles. She had put thought into this outfit. Not only did she target his favorite color but it seemed that she had wanted to be kind to legs. It was a sweet gesture, he’d have to remember to return the favor.

She turned around seconds later and made her way back to him. Noticing the look on his face she perked a brow, “Something funny sir?”

“No, not at all. Just admiring your shoes. Not in your usual style.”

She looked down for a brief second before looking back up, “Yes, well...I wanted to try something new considering that I constantly get reminded that I’m short,” she deadpanned making him give a small chuckle which he quickly covered up with a cough.

“Really? Well whoever would bring that up to you constantly enough to make you change the habit doesn’t sound very nice.”

“He’s isn’t very nice. He’s kind of a jerk really…”

He bit back his smirk and instead of answering his eyes roamed down her body. When they went back up and met with hers he noticed that the black of her eyes had already grown a bit larger thanks to his hungry eyes, “Did I get any messages earlier?”

“Yes, your sister called. She wanted to remind you about your lunch date to talk about the merger with the Allerdyce company.”

He nodded at the information and then looked to the manilla folder in her hands, “Is that the weekly production goal review?” he asked even though he already knew the answer. He asked the question every Monday and she always gave him the same reply.

“Yes, it is…”

He nodded again, “Go ahead and read it for me…” she nodded before she put the folder on his desk and opened it. Her lips parted and she started reading the words on the page out loud. He watched her for a few seconds before getting up. He took off his gray suit jacket in a quick swift movement leaving him in in a matching button up vest, long sleeve shirt and dark gray tie. After putting the jacket on the back of what Laura had taken to call his “Throne” chair, his fingers went to the sleeves of his shirt and started rolling them up.

Laura’s voice was still echoing through the room, her voice was saying number after number but he knew that by now she wasn't looking at the paper on the desk. Oh no, her eyes were on him watching his every move delicately. He didn’t know this because he was taking peeks at her or anything, he knew this because he felt her eyes on him. He once asked her what she found so fascinating about him rolling up his sleeves when he caught her gawking and she had turned a bit red, looked away and responded that he had nice arms.

The compliment had gone to his head and he found himself doing it anytime he could. He wasn’t afraid to admit that he did it on purpose and he especially wasn't against telling her. It was a fun sight to watch her eyes narrow at him and bite her lip at knowing that she shouldn’t give a snappy reply, he was still her boss after all.

When he was finally done with both hands his face tilted up and his eyes made brief contact with hers before she looked back down at the paper before her. He slowly, in a predatory way moved around his desk towards her stopping when he was directly behind her.

Laura tried not to acknowledge when she felt his hands on her hips, nor when she felt his breath at the back of her neck but her body was a traitor and she felt her voice waver as liquid heat pooled in between her legs at his closeness.

“Overall...there was a ten percent increase in the numbers compared to what the company did last year around this time…”

“Ten percent…” Laura closed her eyes when she heard his husky voice near her ear, “My father wanted fifteen...but ten percent isn’t too bad…”

She let a small breath out and gave a small shake of her head, “No it’s not sir…”

Her skin started to tingle when she felt his chest press into her back and she could feel a hint of his excitement pressed against one of her buttcheeks. “You look good…”

Her eyes snapped open at the words and she stared straight ahead into the mirror he had decorated his back wall with. She eyed herself carefully before moving her eyes over to him only to see the sapphire hues looking back at her. She watched his face lean in closer to her own and felt his lips brush against her earlobe before she heard the husky whisper.

“Should I make you feel good too?”

Her lips parted to answer but before she could get any words out she stopped. His hands moved her long straight brown locks over a shoulder before his lips placed a light kiss on the back of her neck. They then went back to her hips only to start making a tortuously slow trek up the length of her body making her give  a small sigh in disappointment when they passed the curves of her breast. He heard the small protest and found himself smirking but didn’t tease her about it deciding to keep moving his hands which were now going down her arms.

They stopped when they reached her own hands and his palms went over the back of hers, having his long skinny fingers fit in between her own. In a quick and surprising movement his fingers tightened over hers and she heard a loud bang echo around them. Her body was now towering over the documents she had brought in, her chest mere inches away from them as her hands with his still on top of them were planted on the desktop. She felt his pelvis move forward and bump into her backside causing her eyes to close shut and a small sound to escape her parted lips.

“I didn’t tell you to stop reading...”

She swallowed hard before giving a small nod and lazily opening her eyes to stare at the now blurred numbers on the sheet. She started off with the first roll she saw even though it had been one she had already read out loud. If he noticed though he didn’t say anything. He wanted to hear her voice read the report out loud just to hear her voice quake from his teasing, he was way passed actually paying attention.

His hands slipped off hers and he stood up straight behind her. His hands then went to her waist and his fingers played with the top of her skirt dipping a finger and pulling the material up just to release it and watch it snap back into place. His hand lingered there for few seconds before his voice sounded loud and clear.

“Spread them…”

The command made her choke on whatever word she was saying and she stayed quiet and motionless for a few seconds. If she wasn’t already wet she knew she was dripping now. She didn’t know why she found his dominating disposition so sexy. She was not someone who could easily be pushed around, not even in a work setting, something that a few of her coworkers including Julian Keller had learned the hard way. Even Pietro had come upon that attitude of hers a few times while actually talking businesses talk but here when they were alone and she could really let him have it if she wanted to she succumbed a lot easier than she would have liked.

Pietro licked his lips when he felt her legs move and he smiled when she stopped, the gap in between her legs was not more than her shoulder width,  “Really? That’s it? I’m not sure how bad you want this…”

“I don’t think you realize how tight this skirt is.”

His hands traveled down away from her waist to her round hump, his fingers fanning out to touch as much of the area as possible until they reached his destination where the curve of her ass dipped and connected to her leg. His hands moved sideways where he felt the open space between her thighs through the skirt and he pressed into the area making her groan at the friction to her heated core through the clothing.

“I notice…want me to help with that?” he responded moving his hands to her hips where he grabbed at her skirt and started pulling upwards. His eyes shot to the mirror for a quick glance and saw her lips curl upwards at the advance. He subconsciously licked his lips again and moved his sight back to her backside keeping a close eye on the rising hemline.

He stopped pulling when the skirt went past the back bend of her knees, not only because it was getting difficult to get the garment to go higher but because he caught sight of what she had been hiding underneath. His pale fingers moved sideways and went lower to barely brush against her exposed thigh while making his way to the the lacy top of her nylons. His thumb followed the pattern on it and he felt her body give a small shake.

After both hands did this for a few seconds his thumbs stopped touching the soft material to touch the thick straps attached to the tops. His fingers fanned out once again and held on to the the taut muscles of her legs, the proof of her kickboxing endeavors, and slowly started traveling upwards. His thumbs stayed on the straps of the garter as he kept going up until both hands disappeared under the skirt.

He heard her take a deep intake of breath when his hands brushed the bottom on her curves and smirked when she cried out, the sting of the garter strap hitting her tushy had sounded a bit harsher than he had wanted. By the time the yell had rang out his hands had already slipped out from under her skirt and were resting on the small of her back.

Something she remedied by standing up and snarling as she tried to turn to him, "You're such a fucken tease..."

His hands were on her arms seconds later into the turn keeping her with her back to his chest, "I'm not...all the time anyway. I was actually planning on being very nice. Getting this this started right away, going at it hot and hard..." He pushed his pelvis into her showing her how much his cock had swelled since the last time he had done it. "A way to say thank you for the heels...But you..." His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer into him, "Called me a jerk..." he gave her ear a small nip when he finished.

"You're proving my point right now," Laura answered and swayed her hips side to side to have her body rub against him.

Pietro swallowed his own groan at the friction she was causing and his hands went back to her hip to stop her movements, "You have your moments too you know...so I think I'll keep being a jerk and take my sweet time...maybe I won’t even put it in..."

Her head leaned back and hit his shoulder and she gave a small scoff, "Like you could hold back...you’re not that selfless..."

He looked at her reflection through the mirror and grinned at the confidence she oozed. Sometimes it still caught him off guard to see her socially awkward, meek self melt away into the beast before him, watching him as if she could easily rip him into shreds.

"If that's a challenge, I accept.”

“Are you sure you want to do that?”

“Why not? By now I think you know I don't like to lose and I’m not planning for today to be the day I do, especially not to you.”

"There's a first time for everything...sir." He chuckled at the low husky way she had said the title before biting into her shoulder. “So just to get this straight...you’re saying you aren’t going to fuck me?”

His cock twitched at the choice of words, “I’m saying I’m not going to fuck you with what you want to be fucked with…”

“And if you can’t resist?”

“You win and you can have whatever you want…”

“How do I lose?”

His teeth grazed her shoulder through her shirt again before she felt lips on the shell of her ear once more, “You say my name…”

Green sought out sapphire pools as she considered the terms. That hadn’t been something she had never done before, she had come close to on many occasions but every time her lips parted to spill out the unique name a little voice in the back of her head reminded her that there was a particular blonde who she imagined did that on a daily basis. So she would bite her lip and force the word down not wanting to make this...whatever they were calling it more than that heated office affair that it was.

“...Alright...to bad you don’t like to lose because that’s not going to happen…”

His hot breath warmed her skin, “There’s a first time for everything...miss…”

Any eyebrow perked and his smirk widened even more.

The game was set and Pietro was sure that the ball was in his corner and would stay there. They had been at this for a few months, she should have learned by now that if he wanted to torture her by going slow to the point of making her beg he knew how. His fingers started running small circular motions on her hip bone before going up her sides until they reached the curved of her small breast.

He eyed the white shirt carefully in the mirror and zoned in on the exposed skin that was showing thanks to the few buttons that were undone. He then watched as his palms pushed the sides in making the mounds squish together before his long fingers wrapped around them.

He expected to feel the soft lining of her bra but instead his eyes widened a fraction when he felt the perked nubbins at the center. She must have been wearing a very thin bra…

His eyes darted back to her face to see the sly smile playing at her lips. His hands immediately went to the center of her shirt and started undoing more buttons stopping only to make an unintelligible noise when he reached the last one in reach right above her vest. The shirt was now partially opened at the chest  and his eyes couldn’t look away from the tan curves that peeked through.

His head tilted sideways and he watched his hands through the mirror moving as if with a mind of their own. They grabbed the edges of the shirt and pulled backwards to expose the teeny tiny bra. The band was black, the center and the wing were a blue that matched with the heels she wore and the cups were black and small...barely covering one fourth of her perky breast. He felt his cock pulsate, it was amazing what the effect of his favorite color on the little vixen did to him.

Saliva started to pool in his mouth as a finger poked at the erect pebble which then caused a small whimper to pass through the the petite girls lips. He swallowed his saliva back, the slurping sound coming from his mouth echoed around them as his thumb and index fingers started tweaking at both brown nubbins. He wanted to hear the whimper again, he wanted to hear it louder, he wanted her to scream...

She continued making small noises but her voice didn’t raise in volume causing him to harshly turn her upper body sideways. He maneuvered her arm over his shoulder and his knees bent a bit so that his face went where it wanted to go and he finally got the loud gasp he wanted the moment his tongue grazed the tip.

While his tongue lavished her teat with the drool that he couldn’t control her hand moved away from his shoulder, rubbed at the nape of his and then disappeared into the silver locks pulling on the roots when his teeth would dig into her. While he kept his attention at the tit, kissing, sucking, and biting it his hand on the opposite arm had become useful by squeezing the neglected breast.

After a minute of this he pulled his mouth a few inches away from, “The bra was a good touch but I think it backfired on you…” he murmured and let his nose graze the wet nubbin that still wanted his attention.

“Yeah?” she asked, her breath coming out in a breathy whisper.

“Yea…” he managed to reply before putting his lips around her again. She moaned again while he tweaking the nipple on her other breast. Seconds later he felt her hand on his and he let her guide the hand down her body. His lips curled upwards knowing where she was going with it.

“How bout this?” she asked when their hands disappeared under her skirt.

He waited to feel the material of the silk matching thong to the shelf bra she wore, but when It didn’t come his smile faded and and his face tilted up to look at the smug face looking down on him.  His fingers hadn’t touched the soft lustrous fabric but what his fingers made contact with was  something just as soft and glossy.

Laura watched Pietro’s eyes darken as the lust took over. She knew what was coming and within seconds her body was turned around and bent over his desk again with his tall lean body towering over her. Her eyes automatically went to their reflection and she eyed her wanton expression carefully before turning to look at him only to see a similar reaction.

He licked his lips before looking away and soon his hands were back on her hips pulling at her skirt. When this was done and over with she would have to congratulate him on managing to get the tapered end of the skirt over her thick thighs. For now though she just enjoyed watching him as he looked at her bare bottom in awe.

They had had sex before plenty of times by now, but she had never elected to go pantyless before. Actually when they did find themselves in these type of encounters it was usual always a playful quick in and out. She had expected it to be the same this time around too so to make things easier had gone commando, she hadn’t expected him to play this type of game especially when they didn’t have too much time considering he had a few appointments that day. Obviously it had been a bad move though, not because she hadn’t enjoyed seeing the surprise on his face but because as he said, he wasn’t going to fuck her with what she wanted to be fucked with, or at least he was going to try very hard not to. So this effort had been for nothing.

Her attention went back to him and she watched him glide his hands gently over her ass, admiring how smooth the skin felt and soon to her surprise he disappears from her.

He crouched behind her, his eyes inspecting the slick line of her nether lips. It was odd to have had sex with this woman several times, know how tight and warm she felt but never laid eyes on what caused that pleasurable feeling.

His hands slid down from where they had stayed on her rump and they kneaded at the skin of the back of her thigh slowly moving up until they reached the curve of her cheeks. He spread them and he felt her body tense at the fact that he was getting a nice close view of her private area.

Her lips were swollen and shiny with the evidence of how much she enjoyed this game they played. He felt himself moving closer as an intoxicating scent hit him. He couldn’t describe what it smelled like, all he knew was that it was sweet and calling to his body. His dick twitched at his thoughts and before he could stop and reconsider what he was doing his mouth was back on her skin.

Her wail echoed through the whole room that time. The feeling was new. She hadn’t been a saint before Pietro Maximoff but she had never had anyone do that. She felt her face get warm at the thought that his face there. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised that his mouth was on her snatch. What had she been expecting? Her lack of underwear and his words about not using cock had pretty much been an open invitation for him to use other means to try and make her call out his name.

She had been wet since the moment she had walked into the room and his eyes had followed her every move but that slickness was nothing compared to how her body was reacting to his tongue going in and out of her hot hole. She felt her knees buck as the waves of pleasure coursed through her body and felt her belly coil. She didn’t think this feeling could get worse, there was no way he could do anything else to make her go over the edge more than she already was…

That was really the thought running through her head...until she felt two long fingers parting her lips...and then she knew she was very wrong.

Pietro moaned into her pussy when he felt her body quiver and shake the moment his tongue found her clit and she gave yet another scream into the air. His pants had already been too tight for his liking the last five minutes but now they were so unbearable that his hand went to his waist undoing the button and pulling his zipper down.

While his tongue kept lapping at her swollen little button his free hand rubbed at the bulge in between his legs and soon even the sensation of his hand jerking him off the through the soft material of his boxer briefs wasn't enough. He undid the button on the gray cloth and the pink head of his swollen cock poked out before he completely pulled the soft material down the length.

When he pulled away from the heat of her core he licked his lips taking off the sticky remains of her juices before moving his hand back to her thigh. He lifted her foot up and placed it on his desk giving him an even better view of her soaked twat. His eyed the black pump on the desk and looked from the blue on the sole to the blue of the lacy belt she wore right about her bare ass. Then without any warning he smacked one of the cheeks causing her to give a harsh  mewl and her butt lifted a fraction telling him that she wanted his attention back on that.

He smiled conceitedly and smacked her again making her ass give a small jiggle before spitting in his right hand and moving his hand downwards towards his swollen member. He gave a low groan as he gripped it and started pumping motions. His body then leaned forward towards her. His lips found the inside of her thigh and he pecked a trail of kisses up until he found her opening. His tongue found her clit soon enough and wrapped itself around the button while two fingers plunge deep inside of her. Her knees bucked and even though he was sure she moaned at the action he didn’t hear it, being too preoccupied with the pleasure his hand was causing and the sweet taste of her pussy which just kept gushing more and more of her sweet nectar.

When he did notice the moans, it seemed like minutes later and it was only because she had grown louder and non stop. He felt himself twitch in his hand as he also made out the faint sound of scratching on what he could only assume was the wooden top of his desk.

Her body began  thrusting itself into his face wanting his tongue and fingers in deeper than what they already were. His hand started to match the rhythm of her thrusts and soon the air from his own groans were increasing the pleasure she felt, so much so that within seconds he felt her vaginal muscles clamp tightly around his fingers and her body slumped down and her leg made it’s way off his desk while her orgasam rocked through her body.

He pulled the fingers out and gave her swollen nether lips one last kiss before sighing and moving away. A frown formed on his attractive features. His penis was still throbbing, aching for it’s release, he had gotten Laura to cum but he hadn’t gotten his name out of the plump little lips...fuck his life. He stayed crouched and contemplated all of that information while thinking, ‘Damn It, Damn it, Damn it’, he was sure that was going to work. It worked the few times he had done in the past with others. Maybe he was out practice? It had been at least a good year since he had done that to Crystal, not because she wouldn’t have liked it but more because he was selfish and after she finished him off he tended to roll out of bed to get cleaned up.

For a few seconds his mind registered the thought he had just had, he hadn’t given oral to his own wife in more than a year but had willingly and eagerly eaten out the dark skinned woman who was still bent over in front of him. And more surprisingly than that he hadn’t received any oral in return from the exchange. Again...he knew his flaws. He knew he was selfish...so that fact that this had happened...it was odd...

He shook his head, shaking off the sobering thoughts that would definitely soften him up which should have been a welcoming thought to end what was going on but something else he had always been was stubborn, and there was no way he was planning to lose this bet. He moved his sapphire orbs back to the legs in front of him and just one look at the wet, dark opening was enough to get him back on task. She hadn’t moved an inch and he could hear her try and control her ragged breaths. He smirked at those observations and started to stand deciding that, no, he hadn’t been out of practice. The noises she had been making and the fact that she hadn’t recovered were proof enough of that.

When he was up straight his eyes went straight to the mirror to drink in her image. Her upper body was being supported up by her elbows, there was a space in between her torso and the desk and he was happy to see that her nipples were still stiff, probably thanks to the fact that they were rubbing on the counter top on and off thanks to her heavy breathing at the moment.  Her hair was in disarray caressing both sides of her shoulders, her lips were slightly parted and her jade eyes were watching him with half-lidded eyes.

After watching her for a few seconds he managed a grin and his hand went and slapped her behind prompting her eyes to widened and her body to arch up. He knew what he had to do to get his name out of those lips. His pants had already slipped down his swimmers built, that meant there was still one last thing in between their bodies. His hands went to his waist and pulled at the elastic of his gray boxer briefs, tugged and pulled them down until they were under his butt.

Now lets not get excited, he had no intentions of losing, but there was one last thing he could do to win this little game of theirs. One of his hands went to his cock and he pumped at it slowly making his own eyes flutter at the sensation. She watched his facial expression in the mirror and couldn’t help but be fascinated by him. Why the image of him masturbating in front of her was so arousing she was not sure. Maybe it was just general curiosity because the act was considered taboo, maybe it was because she had never seen a man do it before, or maybe it was because his eyes kept going from her face to her bare backside...she was causing him to want to do it.  Whatever reason she may have wanted to blame it on it didn’t matter, the reaction the sight was causing made her thighs touch and start rubbing each other.

He saw her movements and he found his hand going to her waist only to smooth sideways sensually, stopping when it reached her crack before making it’s way down to the intersection of her legs. A finger dipped into her and he was pleased to see that she was still wet and better yet the moment his finger entered her, her hips moved back and forth.

He had her right where he wanted her.

He moved his finger out and put that hand on her waist stopping her movements and then his other hand directed his throbbing member at her opening. She felt the head barely brush against her and her body froze, “I...guess...this means...I win…” she staggered while trying to move her hips back into him.

“Why would you say that?” he asked as his free hand pushed her back stopping her from taking him in.

“You’re dick is out and…ready…”

“I think the bet was that I lose if I couldn't resist fucking you…” he moved his hips back as she tried moving back into him, “And right now my dick isn’t in you so...guess that means you haven’t won yet. I will admit that I’m ready but it seems like so are you...so tell me, how bad do you want it?” as he finished asking the question he thrusted forward.

Laura closed her eyes, groaned and arched up. When she reopened her eyes they narrowed into slits and she glared at him through the mirror. He had missed. Worse yet, he had missed on purpose.

"You dick..." She growled as she felt him twitch in between her legs and right below her cunt.

"My dick? Yea it's here..." He answered and rubbed the length of his cock on her wet lips and clit making sure not to enter her passage. She whimpered at the friction and to her displeasure moved her hips along with it. She continued this agonizing action, to both, until her hand went in between her legs to solve the problem by trying to guide him inside her.

He gave a small chuckled at her actions and moved his hips back so they were far away from her. He then grabbed both her hands and put them back on the top of his desk.

"That's cheating..."

"And this isn't?" She asked and whimpered when he moved back to his previous position in between her legs.

"No, how would it be?" He asked all too innocently while his pelvis pushed into her.

She gave another mewl at the action before glaring at his reflection, "Blackmail, you're teasing me on purpose..."

He perked any eyebrow, "How's teasing blackmail?"

"The teasing is not the blackmail part, you're trying to make me want it enough to the point where you'll tell me you'll give it to me, all I have to do is say your name."

"Damn...figured me out. So is it working?"

"No..." Her answer was low, breathless making him smirk and lower his hand in between his thighs.

"That's too bad," he answered nonchalantly and then proceeded in smacking his cock against her heated core. Her moan was throaty and her body moved upwards at the action. Her hands gripped the edge of the table as she straighten up and this just caused Pietro to thrust his hips back and forth making sure that he never entered her tight little opening.

Laura moaned and looked down to see his long length peek through her thighs and the sight overcame her stubbornness because her lips parted , "Please...just...put it in...Pie..."

Pietro held his breath as he positioned himself at her opening and waited for her to finish saying his name. Seconds later he gave an almost inaudible snarl and an annoyed look at the phone on his desk, which decided to ring.

Laura looked at the phone too. She was sure all calls to the office were being sent to the voicemail. Of course, there were three exception to that, only three numbers could get through that disabling system.

"Pick it up."

She tried not to shiver when his husky command boomed behind her, but she was sure he felt her legs rub together causing more friction between both their privates.

"Right," she responded and took a deep breath trying to calm her ragged breaths and ignore the pounding of her heartbeat in her head. She cleared her throat as her body dipped forward to tower over the desk once more and her hand grabbed the phone, "Thank you for calling Lehnsherr/Maximoff Industries, this is Laura speaking how may I direct your call?"

Pietro watched her eyes widen a bit as she listened to the person on the other line. His eyes then started traveling downwards. He found himself licking his lips when they briefly stopped at her dark areolas, her nipples had lost some of their stiffness but were still slightly perked. He looked away from the soft mounds and kept going lower, thanks to his earlier actions her skirt was low rumpled at her waist exposing her clean shaven area. The head from penis was right under it, peeking through her thighs and deciding that that day had already been full of firsts, he gave a slight shrug and decided to add another two firsts to the list. The last thought that ran through his mind before he acted being, fuck it.

"Of course Miss...MaximOFF" Laura's Palm hit the black desktop hard making the hit echo through the otherwise quiet room.

Pietro smirked and kept his cock sheathed inside of her, enjoying the way her muscles spasmed around him getting used to his width.  He pulled back out seconds later as she started to mumble incoherently only to ram back into her.

"I...I'm sorry." She finally spluttered out, "That noise? Oh...I saw a spider on my desk..please hold and I'll transfer the call..." She quickly pushed an orange button on the phone pad and once a light appeared letting them know it was on hold Laura left a loud wail out while her body thrusted against Pietro's lean frame in response to his own thrust.

By now he was holding on to her hips guiding her to him. After a few second of pounding into her he decided to ask, "My sister?"

Laura's eyes had shut the moment the orange light had lit up the phone but the question made them slowly open to see that the sapphire eyes were on in her face, "...Your wife..." She answered slowly and expected him to stop moving into her.

He didn’t. The answer almost hadn’t phased him at all, though he did perk a brow, “You said miss…”

“Sorry, I’m not all there at the moment.” He nodded at the answer and closed his eyes letting himself enjoy the slick warmness enveloping him, “She’s waiting…”

He nodded again after he heard the low remark and opened his eyes, his sapphire met her jade, “Put the reciever to my ear…” he commanded while moving her body up straight, “And do us both a favor and make sure you stay quiet…” after the words his hands harshly thrusted her to him which caused her to give a loud groan. He smirked, “Yeah, none of that.”

She managed an eye roll before sparing him a weak glare and doing as he asked. While she messed with the cord to have it reach him he put his chin on the her shoulder, which thankfully wasn’t as low as it usually was due to her heels. After a few more seconds his head tilted to the side and the receiver was brought up to his ear.

After she pressed the orange button again he gave a slowly thrust into her, “Hello?...Oh...hey Babe...what’s up?” he asked while letting his hands go to his secretary's chest, cupping the average sized cups and tweaking the pert center. “My phone? It’s on silent, I just got out of a meeting…uh huh…” he continued giving small signs of paying attention but his hands were clearly not on the same page. One stayed on Laura’s breast, the palm rubbing its center while his other hand made a trek to lower ground stopping only when it was in between her thighs.

Laura was biting her lip to stop from screaming and when his finger brushed against her clit she bit harder causing the taste of iron to seep into her mouth. She was half paying attention to his conversation but the other half was much more occupied by trying to keep her voice in her throat. Her hands were scratching and gripping at his desk while her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

“Uh huh...lunch? Oh, sorry babe not today?” Pietro remarked sounding sad though his lips were curled up as he watched Laura squirm and shake while his finger ran small circles on her most sensitive area. “I’m meeting Wanda for lunch...yeah...no... she’d love to have you there but it’s a business meeting. She wants to merge her side of  the company with Allerdyce, so it’d be pretty boring for you. Plus we agreed that the only part of the business that included you was hiring my very qualified, boring receptionist remember?”

Laura managed to roll her eyes back from behind her head to glare at him for his choice of words but didn’t manage to hold the look as his small thrusts became harsher again.

“Uh huh...ok...yeah...I’ll see you later…” there was a long paused and finally a, “...me too…” his hand pulled away from her clit to tap her hand as a signal to hang up the phone. The moment the small click of the phone going into place echoed around was as if an unmute button was pressed throughout room.

She stopped biting her lip and cried out, “Oh...my...god…” loudly causing his thrusts to quicken while following her words with a ‘Fuck’.

It was wrong. Not just what they were doing and the fact that they had been doing it for months now but the fact that they knew what they were doing and that’s what made this even hotter. He could feel that she felt the same, that it turned her on that he was fucking her while he was talking to her wife. She had been wet before but during the conversation he felt her excitement not only running down her thighs but he’s own and that in turn just turned him on even more.

They were both going to hell, but at least they were going to have fun getting there.

He swallowed hard, his dick was starting to throb and he felt her vaginal walls start closing in on him. He started to combine the speed of his thrust with his power knowing that they were both just about done. The hand that had been on her breast traveled up and wrapped around her throat pushing her closer to him. His tongue was on the side of her neck not covered by hair and soon it traced away onto her jawline. She turned unexpectedly towards him at the action causing his lips to brush the corner of her lips reminding them both of how this had started.

Her lips were parted and he could tell that she was trying to speak but was having a hard time getting whatever she wanted to say out. His eyes went to hers trying to figure it out and when he met the jade color his breath hitched in his throat, they were so much greener face to face then when he looked at them through the mirror. He left her eyes and went back to her lips and he bucked into her more forcefully as if that would help her get the word out…

“...Pi...e...tro…”

He groaned loudly and what happened next surprised them both. His tongue was deep in the crevasse of her mouth wrapping itself around her tongue. Her body went limp seconds later and her scream was lost in his mouth as euphoria spread throughout her body at her release. He followed seconds later with their mouths still intact.

It wasn’t until the throbbing of his cock stopped and he realized that his tongue was still stroking hers that he processed what they were doing and he abruptly let her go and stepped away. Her eyes widened after he did this,  the actions of what they just did replaying and sinking in.

This was definitely a day of first for her. The first time she’d been eaten out, the first time she went commando, the first day she got pounded while on the phone...the first time she kissed her boss...and the first day she realized that maybe it was more just sex.

She got broken out of her thoughts when she heard him clear his throat. She turned sideways, he was standing right next to her, his pants were back on all the way up and his butt was sitting on this desk. He was staring at her curiously and that’s when she noticed that he had a few wipes and tissues in his hand outstretched towards her. She must have zoned out for a while if she hadn’t noticed him retrieve the items and fix himself up, but instead of questioning him on how long she had zoned out she took the items and turned away from him to look at the clock above the double doors.

“You’re lunch meeting is soon, would you like me to call Ms. Maximoff to confirm the spot you agreed on?”

Pietro didn’t look away from her and instead gave a soft smile, again, it never failed to amaze him how fast she transformed from sexy vixen to professional. “Nah...it’s always the same spot.” He watched her nod but noticed that she didn’t turn to look at him. He wondered if that inmate kiss had anything to do with it and wondered how he could break the sudden tension…

“You have underwear?” Her head snapped to him and he laughed at the reaction on her face. Guess that did it.

“Yeah,” she responded, her tone making it seem like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

“Good, put them on and get ready.”

“For what?” she asked as she started to pull her skirt back down her hips.

“You’re coming with me,” she looked up surprised at the words. He noticed the look and shrugged, “It’s a business meeting...I need my secretary there to take notes…”

“Right…” she answered and started buttoning up her shirt.

“Plus it won’t hurt to have you there…” he added while watching her and trying to ignore the fact that his dick was starting to harden again. “She’s taking that clown finance of hers, I’ll need someone to help me keep my sanity.”

“I though Mr. Allerdyce was who you guys were merging with, is it wise to speak that way about a partner?”

Pietro gave a scoff, “I can talk about him whatever way I want. Partner or no Partner, it’s not like he’s family yet...my sister will be happy to see you too…” he added as an after thought as she inspected herself in the mirror behind his desk.

“She will?”

“Yeah, weirdly enough she likes you.”

“Why’s that weird? Because I’m boring?” she remarked throwing his earlier words at him.

He smirked, “No, because she doesn’t like other woman...she can hardly stand Crystal.”

“Oh…” he nodded and the room got quiet, the tenseful atmosphere from before returning. After a minute it was her turn to clear her throat, “Excuse me, I’m going to go check the voicemails before we go…”

He nodded but didn’t respond and watched her make her way towards the doors. She unclicked the lock on the door but before leaving turned to him. “Hey…” He perked a brow at her, his way of answering ‘yes’. “...You lost...right?”

He winced at the question, “I guess you can say that, though I think it’s safe to say it was really a win for both…”

“Right, but technically you lost the bet…”

He sighed, “Yeah...what do you want?” he deadpanned. He watched her bite her lip and the meekness that had been there seconds ago started melting.

“I think I’ll keep the underwear off…” he lips started twitching upwards as he caught sight of the glint in her eye. The beast within. “I’ve never had sex in a restaurant before...and I don’t think I’d be opposed to it if the opportunity arose…”

She was gone before he could comment on the request but after the click of the door closing his lips formed into a complete grin. It had been quite the day and it wasn’t even eleven yet and that only meant that so much more could happen. He got off his desk seconds later and walked towards the window to open the blinds, the wheel in his head had already started to turn, formulating a plan to escape the table during lunch. He was sure the food at the restaurant would be delicious but he also knew where he’d have something even tastier...

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O END O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

 


End file.
